Alasan Kumajirou
by Xavierre
Summary: 10 alasan yang diberikan Kumajirou pada 10 pertanyaan. maybe OOC. KumCan, slight PruCan, KumHana, and KumShi. AbnormalFic!


A/N: oke, ide gila ini saya publish juga xD. Semuanya berawal dari tweet saya dan teman saya! Kalo mau liat cerita lengkapnya di A/N bawah yaa~ #sokawesome. Ah, sumpah, ini gila. Mbanyol, konyol, nggombloi, dan abal ==V. Yang gak suka harap gak usah baca :D.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers punya Hidekazu Himaruya. Canada, Matthew, Matthew Williams punyaku! #diseretkepengadilan.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

# Alasan Kumajirou #

Oke, kurasa kalian telah tahu seseorang personifikasi Canada yang bernama lengkap Matthew Williams. Canada memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, mata violet dengan kacamata yang membingkainya indah. Canada memiliki beruang -yang entah hidup atau mati, pastinya bisa berbicara- yang diberi nama Kumajirou. Hei! Sebenarnya Kumajirou memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa Ia berada di dekat Canada, mengapa Ia selalu bertanya 'Siapa kau?' pada Canada, dan berbagai alasan lain. Simaklah pengakuannya berikut ini!

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 1:

Mengapa Kumajirou mendekat saat Canada datang atau melamun?

Kumajirou sebenarnya diam-diam memperhatikan Canada. Saat majikannya itu melamun dan menatap kosong, Kumajirou selalu mengamatinya. Kapanpun, di manapun. Dan, pada saat Canada seperti itu, Kumajirou akan perlahan-lahan mendekat. Karena, dengan mendekat, Kumajirou dapat melihat wajah Canada lebih dekat serta lebih jelas. Wajah majikannya itu akan lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Dan Kumajirou suka itu.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 2:

Mengapa Kumajirou selalu bertanya 'Siapa kau?' pada Canada?

Kumajirou sebenarnya mengenal baik Canada. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Canada. Bagaimana tingkah Canada saat malu atau gugup. Bagaimana wajah Canada saat marah. Bagaimana perasaan Canada saat tak dianggap. Bagaimana rasa masakan Canada. Dan yang lainnya. Karena Canada selalu menceritakan dan mennjukkan padanya. Tapi kenapa Ia selalu bertanya, 'Siapa kau?' dan selalu dijawab oleh Canada, 'Aku Canada.'? Alasannya gampang. Kumajirou senang sekali memperhatikan bibir merah muda Canada yang bergerak dengan anggun. Ia ingin, ingin, dan ingin lagi memperhatikan bibir Canada yang manis.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 3: Mengapa Kumajirou senang diikat di badan Canada?

Kumajirou sering diikat oleh Canada seperti tas slempang. Namun, kenapa Kumajirou bersedia dengan senang hati diikat seperti itu? Karena Kumajirou senang mencium bau Canada yang wangi dan manis.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 4: Mengapa Kumajirou senang berada di dekat Canada?

Kumajirou (seperti yang dikatakan tadi) menyukai bau tubuh Canada. Lagipula, Canada itu menurutnya seksi, jadi beruang ini demen sekali mengamati ehemtubuhCanadaehem. Bersama Canada juga nyaman. Sifatnya yang lembut membuat Kumajirou makin jatuh cinta.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 5: Mengapa Kumajirou membenci Prussia?

Kumajirou membenci Prussia. Kalimat yang lucu. Karena antara Prussia dan Kumajirou tidak ada hubungannya sekalipun. Kumajirou membenci Prussia karena Prussia tampak dekat dengan Canada. Kumajirou benci karena Canada lebih memperhatikan Prussia daripadanya. Ia benci saat Prussia memeluk Canada_nya_. Ia benci kepada Prussia karena pemuda itu dapat mengalihkan segalanya dari Canada. Termasuk Kumajirou sendiri.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 6: Mengapa Kumajirou mendekati Canada saat Canada ingin pergi?

Kumajirou seringkali mendekati Canada saat pemuda pirang itu akan pergi ke World Confrence. Sebab, jika Canada kedinginan di sana, Canada akan memeluk Kumajirou. Dan itu keuntungan ganda untuk Kumajirou. Ia tidak kedinginan, dan mamperoleh pelukan dari Canada gratis.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 7: Mengapa Kumajirou senang mendekati Canada saat terpuruk di pojok ruangan?

Kumajirou sering manghampiri Canada yang menangis sesenggukan karena tak dianggap oleh anggota World Confrence. Selain dapat menghibur Canada, Ia mendapat pelukan serta nama panggilan lucunya. Canada biasa menangis sambil memeluk Kumajirou dan mendesis, "Kumakichi~..". Tapi impiannya bisa hancur jika ada Gilbert di sana. Kembali ke alasan nomor 5.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 8: Mengapa Kumajirou berusaha menjauh dari Prussia?

Hal ini tersangkut dengan alasan ke 5. Kumajirou juga tak suka berada di dekat Prussia, karena memang membakar emosi dan... jika ada Prussia, burung kecil berwarna kuning bulat yang imut juga bertengger di pundak atau kepala sang pemuda. Dia memiliki masalah dengan Gilbird. Gilbird selalu mendekatinya. Err..- walau Gilbird memang imut sih. Gilbird selalu menggodanya. Kumajirou benci itu.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 9: Mengapa Kumajirou membenci Gilbird?

Selain karena Gilbird sering menggodannya, Kumajirou memiliki alasan lain untuk membenci Gilbird. Binatang 'awesome' itu sangat sering menuai masalah. Mulai dari pertengkaran biasa, adu bacot, sebel-sebelan, diam-diaman, sampai dilema. Kumajirou memang agaknya pernah mengalami dilema. Ia dahulu memang mencintai anjing putih kecil bernama Hanatamago dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, Gilbird malah menceritakan tentang panda cantik milik orang yang cantik pula. Panda itu dari China, dan bernama Shinatty. Kumajirou mulai tertarik pada panda itu. Bahkan, Ia sampai tak memberi Hanatamago kasih sayang. Hanatamago menangis setelah menggampar Kumajirou dengan kaki mungilnya. Ia berlari kencang kembali pada Papa Sweden dan Mama Finlandnya saat itu. Pada kenyataan lain, Shinatty ternyata mengidap penyakit jantung panda jenis 32 yang membuat panda cantik itu tewas. Kumajirou membenci Gilbird yang selalu membawa petaka dalam hidupnya.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alasan Kumajirou 10: Mengapa Kumajirou menyukai Canada?

Kumajirou menyukai segala sesuatu tentang Canada. Fisik, psikologis maupun yang lain. Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Fisik Canada memang menarik ditambah dengan wajah manis yang 'moe'. Belum dengan sifat lembut nan sabar miliknya. Semua orang pasti akan meleleh. Sama seperti Kumajirou. Ia menyukai segala, SEGALA sesuata yang menyangkut Canada. Entah itu daun Maple, sirup Maple, invisible, dan lain sebagainya. Setelah diputuskan oleh Hanatamago, Kumajirou mulai menyukai Canada. Karena hanya Canada yang mau menenangkannya, dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang.

=###=###=###=###*FIN*###=###=###=###=

A/N: ABNORMAL! Ini fanfic karangan saya yang lagi autis-autisnya ._. A-Astaga. Sumpah, abnormal sekali. Gak masuk akal #pusingsendiri. Yah.. Diharap maklum lah, lagi labil, :))

Ceritanya itu mulai dari gua sama temen gua yang lagi adu ngaco tentang America. Tiba-tiba, kita itu malah ngacoin England. Temen gua itu bilang England seksi. Gua setuju aja terus nambah-nambahin beberapa pujian gitulah. Gua ngomong England mungkin jadi nation terseksi di Hetalia #abnormal #autis #aneh. Dianya ngebales kalo Ludwig yang paling seksi. Gua mengelak dan bilang Canada yang seksi.

wutugu641: Canada noh, seksi 8DDDD

Rivi_Lovie: pantesan Kumajirou betah ada di deketnya xD

NAH! Gua langsung beride deh. #ceritaalaanaksd. Ah, itu gak penting. Btw, minta saran dan komentarnya dong~ x3.

Mind to Review?


End file.
